


Your Presence

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 senses, Gen, Home, Repetition, a study in their relationship, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's always there – in your dreams, beside you on cases, and on cold days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Presence

On the cold days

he is there with you

shaking his head at the

cigarette rolled between

your thin fingers

as you drag out a breath

slow and steady

and he's there

wearing his jumper

and holding hot tea that burns

with the smell of home.

 

On dark nights

he is there with you

running through the alleys

following your lead

as you chase the criminals

fast and calculative

and he's there

panting hard and a smile

that's charged with adrenaline

grabbing your hand

and leading you to eat

with the taste of home.

 

On warm days

he is there with you

wincing as you pull down

the entire flat

looking for a fix for the boredom

and he's there

with a smug look on his face

and a stern doctors hand

that makes tea

as you collapse in his arms

with the feel of home.

 

On the lively mornings

he is there with you

padding around the flat

making breakfast

as you follow a new lead eagerly

and he's there

listening to your deductions

following the web in your mind

saying that you're brilliant

and hear his awed voice ringing

with the sound of home

 

On hot summer nights

he is there with you

coaxing the syringe out of your hand

worriedly saying that

you're doing great

don't relapse now

and he's there

relief passing his face

as you let go of the needle

gently smiling as he makes you tea

and grins at you

using that special smile brimming

with the look of home.

 

On the last day you had with him

he was there for you

standing straight but sadly

eyes threatening to burst

as he whispers

through clenched teeth

that you were the best

and you're there

hugging him in the airfield

telling him that he will be fine

trying to make him laugh

for the last time

and when he looks at you

through mixed emotions

tears running down a smile

you realise that

John Watson is your home. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a repetitive poem because my teacher told me to write more poems uwu
> 
> if you like it, please kudos or comment!!! criticism is welcome (/)w(\\)


End file.
